


Steadfast

by ofamaranthlie



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofamaranthlie/pseuds/ofamaranthlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has always been physically stronger than Loki, and Loki finds that unbelievably hot.  De-anoning from norsekink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steadfast

In retrospect, Loki should not have been surprised that it came to this.

Thor had always been the larger of the two as far back as Loki could remember. Even when Loki hit his growth spurt before Thor (which Loki gloated about for weeks), Loki still felt dwarfed by his older brother. Something about Thor’s very presence exuded strength and power – something that the lanky Loki could not achieve. And when Thor eventually grew to be just a tad taller and filled out when Loki remained lithe, it was hard not to feel smaller in his brother’s immense shadow. Thor was everything that Loki was not: all taut muscle and arrogant charisma, a golden child of the sun that made his bloodline proud. With a sleeker, slimmer body more fit for magical attack rather than physical prowess, Loki sometimes wondered if he belonged to this bloodline at all.

It bothered him at first, this obvious size difference and all the benefits that Thor reaped from it while Loki remained on the sidelines, seemingly forgotten amongst the sea of warriors. But as they both grew older, the envy and resentment did not last long, and instead contorted into something much more wicked.

Loki first noticed the change one evening when Thor placed a large hand on the small of Loki’s back, unnecessarily guiding him to the dining hall while cheerfully blabbering on about something regarding how Sif bested Fandral in a recent spar. Maybe that’s what Thor had been saying; Loki wasn’t listening. All Loki could focus on was Thor’s hand on his back, the way he guided Loki so _easily_ with just one hand, as if Loki was Thor’s possession to guide and wield as he pleased. Warmth curled in his stomach, far from unpleasant.

The feeling was all he could think about at dinner, tuning out his brother as he re-told the story yet again for Odin in favor of thinking about all that Thor could do to him, given the chance.

Loki hid his devilish smile as he sipped from his goblet. Far from unpleasant, indeed.

\---

From there on out, Loki sought situations that allowed Thor to exhibit his strength upon Loki in other ways.

During one of their friendly spars, Loki allowed himself to topple down to the ground with a grunt after a particularly fantastic hit from Thor. Loki could have lessened the damage of the hit and remained standing, might have even been able to avoid the hit altogether if he wanted to, but he _didn’t_ want to avoid the hit. Perhaps Thor realized that Loki was holding back, for when Loki remained sprawled out on his back, Thor swaggered over to his fallen brother, laughing in jest.

“Come now, brother, I did not hit you that hard,” Thor grinned, and oh, just the sight of Thor towering over Loki was enough for him to lick his lips in want.

“You have the power of an ox and are just as dim-witted,” Loki retorted dryly, calmly quirking a brow at Thor from his place on the ground. “You know not your strength.”

Thor’s smile twitched at the end, almost mischievous. “If you say so.” 

At last, Thor extended a hand to Loki, and for a moment all the sorcerer could do was stare at the offered hand. Slowly, he lifted his own hand to grasp Thor’s, and before he could even make another snide remark about Thor’s wit, Thor pulled him upright and onto his feet. This time, all Loki could truly do was gape at Thor. Thor lifted him as if he weighed nothing more than a feather. No sign of great effort, no grunt that would hint that Thor struggled lifting him up. Thor was nothing but effortless, seamless power, and that warmth in his stomach dove right into his groin, and _oh_.

Thor filled in the brief silence with another laugh as he clapped Loki on the shoulder, fingers gripping his tunic in a firm hold. “Pardon me for saying so, brother, but you don’t seem too bothered by it.”

Loki opened his mouth to snarl a denial, but his traitorous tongue remained tied as Thor turned and walked away, leaving Loki behind, restless and aching in more places than simply his back.

\--- 

Thor knew. There was no other explanation.

Neither broached the subject after the incident on the sparring field, and Loki assumed that they both silently agreed to let it go and move on. But Loki refused to believe that the events that followed were the result of pure coincidence. 

During an especially droll court meeting with their father, Thor relaxed a hand on Loki’s shoulder as they listened to Odin address the congregation. Every time Loki tried to shift away from the grasp, Thor’s fingers would tighten until it nearly hurt, and then Loki stopped struggling altogether, breath catching, eyes avoiding Thor’s. There was something possessive about the way Thor held onto Loki, using his strength to ensure that Loki could not wriggle away, and _damn_ , it was an unbelievably hot thought.

Loki shifted just slightly, trying to toe the boundaries and see what he could get away with. When Thor’s fingers clamped down with even more strength, Loki had to swallow down a soft sound as he sent Thor a glare that was only half-hearted. Thor’s eyes never left Odin, but his easy smile betrayed his intentions.

\---

Thor remained firmly affection for the rest of the week. Whenever the two walked anywhere together, Thor always placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder or back, a strong touch that Loki craved more than he wanted to admit. When they sparred, Thor never held back, using his larger body to bash and overcome Loki until the sorcerer was sprawled on the ground, Thor leering over him (admittedly, Loki stopped trying too hard to deflect Thor). 

As much as Loki’s body desired the firm handling, his pride would not allow the teasing to continue for long.

On one late night, Loki purposefully prowled down the elegant hallways toward Thor’s chambers. He ignored all others, and none took offense by the prince’s ire; they could see the poison in Loki’s eyes, the way his expression had soured. Loki’s popularity had never reached Thor’s level amongst the other members of the realm, and when Loki was in a foul mood, even less desired his company.

All, except one.

Not bothering to knock on Thor’s door, Loki barged into the room and closed the door behind him. His heated gaze landed on a shirtless Thor, who had been heading towards his bed, but paused upon seeing Loki.

“Brother, you’re up late tonight,” Thor remarked, brushing hair out of his face in such a slow manner that Loki nearly forgot why he had come in the first place.

Loki inclined his head in acknowledgment as he took a few steps closer. “As are you.”

Thor chuckled, leaning against his bed with ease. “What brings you here at such a late hour?”

“Must I require a reason to visit my brother?” 

Loki had calmed his expression, but Thor always had been able to see through his innocent façade. Thor crossed the room, closing the distance between the two with long, easy strides. “Forgive me, but you have never ventured here at night before.”

And then Thor was in front of him, placing a warm hand on Loki’s neck, fingers splaying across pale skin and it took all of Loki’s inner strength not to shudder.

“That was before you started doing this,” Loki murmured, leaning into Thor’s hand for just a moment before pulling away, eyes hardening just a fraction. It must have caught Thor off-guard, as his hand lingered in the empty space for a moment before dropping it to his side. 

“You dislike it?” Thor’s tone hinted that he already knew the answer, but Loki would not give him that satisfaction, not yet.

“Thor –“

“Because I think,” Thor murmured, his voice dropping as his hand returned to Loki’s neck, “that you enjoy it.”

Fingers splayed across his neck and then up his cheek in a heavy caress, and Loki’s tongue betrayed him once more. “Thinking is not your strong suit,” Loki retorted, heat trickling into his voice as he locked his gaze with Thor’s, appreciating the lust that filled those blue eyes.

A low chuckle, and then Thor shifted forward, close enough that his breath ghosted over Loki’s face in a tantalizing touch. “No,” Thor admitted, a low murmur. He leaned in just a fraction closer, eyes alit in a dark promise. “But let me show you what is instead.”

Before Loki could respond, there was a flash of movement from Thor – and Loki found himself hoisted up in Thor’s arms, which gripped him as easily as if he was merely holding a sack of flour instead of a grown man. 

“ _Thor_ , you dolt, put me down,” Loki hissed, struggling in Thor’s arms, though in vain. Heat flooded his body at a dizzying rate, distorting his senses and causing his cock to twitch in appreciation of Thor’s hold. He knew there was no point in protesting any longer, and Thor undoubtedly knew as well, as the man simply laughed, ignoring Loki’s complaints while carrying him to the bed.

The moment that Thor dumped Loki on the bed rather unceremoniously, Thor was on him, all muscle and power and desire as his hands splayed across Loki’s tunic, eager to touch. Loki arched up into Thor without even thinking, swallowing a groan as their crotches brushed together, and the feel of Thor’s clothed erection against his, knowing that Thor wanted this as much as Loki did, was beyond belief and so utterly erotic.

Thor nuzzled into Loki’s neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses onto the pale skin, and Loki could only fidget, tangling a hand in Thor’s hair and pulling in encouragement. Thor’s hands drifted away from Loki’s body to take his hands, lifting them over his head and pinning them firmly to the bed.

“Tell me you don’t like this,” Thor huskily murmured into Loki’s ear before nipping his earlobe. Loki groaned, head tilting away from Thor’s mouth as he struggled to escape from Thor’s hold, but he _couldn’t_ , and that fact alone made him sharply exhale with want.

When Loki remained silent, Thor pressed Loki’s hands further into the bed, and Loki could not stop himself from grunting in appreciation of the heavy handling. Heated gaze lifted to Thor’s again, and the sight of Thor so drunk with the same desire that Loki felt was overwhelming. But there was something about the question, something about the way that Thor paused his ministrations, waiting for Loki’s answer. The question was not merely a challenge to get Loki to admit his desires, but a request to ensure that this was truly okay.

“ _Yes_ ,” Loki hissed, unable to suppress the note of desperation as he writhed up against his brother, desiring, needing more of his touch. “I like it, I _want_ it.”

The verbal consent was all that Thor seemed to need, smiling before leaning down to capture Loki’s lips in a hungry kiss which was eagerly returned, all teeth and tongue and pent up desire for far too long. The kiss grew deeper as Loki lurched upwards again, a silent demand for more. Thor abided with a grunt, grinding his crotch into Loki’s until the man broke away from the kiss, a shameless moan spilling from his lips as he arched his hips up to meet Thor’s thrusts.

They rutted primitively, Thor pressing into Loki with enough strength to cause the bed to rock backwards, and Loki took it all, keeping up with the agonizingly heated pace with each thrust of his hips. Thor’s grip on Loki began to slip from sweat, but even when Loki half-heartedly struggled against the hold, Thor nearly growled, increasing the pressure and ruthlessly grinding into Loki until Loki could do nothing but writhe and moan from pleasure.

The pace proved to be too much to last for much longer, and Loki found himself nearing his climax far faster than he wanted. But he was helpless to control himself, too far gone in the pleasure from their rutting and the unyielding way that Thor held him, so brutal and possessive and strong and yes –

Loki’s body shook from the intensity of his orgasm, a keening sound escaping his lips as he crumpled beneath Thor, thoroughly spent. A few thrusts and groans later, Thor came with a choked sound, fingers digging into Loki’s hands with enough force to bruise.

When Thor came to, he collapsed next to Loki with a long, content sigh, staring at Loki through half-lidded eyes, sleep already fast approaching. Faint amusement touched Loki’s face, too worn out to guard his expression.

“We should change,” he suggested, sleepiness beginning to slur his words.

“Mmm,” Thor grunted in agreement. “Tomorrow.” Thor slung an arm around Loki’s chest, effectively keeping him in place in the bed.

Loki sighed, though without his usual impatience as he shifted in bed, trying to get comfortable. “Right.”

Even in sleep, Thor held onto Loki, and Loki figured that he could get used to this.


End file.
